Savior
by AruKitty246
Summary: After finally getting their bodies back, Edward and Alphonse Elric all but know that someone else has fallen into their past mistake. But what's special about them? Family fluff/ some EdxWinry, AlxMei and RoyAi
1. Prolouge

Rain pours down in buckets, filling up oceans and creating puddles on streets. Thunder crashed over head in the gloomy, gray skies and lighting strikes the sky 10 seconds later. In a small alley between two shops in the small town of Resembool, Amestris sat two small figures huddled together under an umbrella. They were soaked to the bone, shivering together to try and conserve body heat. The two figure were little girls; one of the girls looked to be 7 years old with long brown hair that was tied in a small braid, the other girl was around 5 years old with shorter brown hair who seemed to be afraid of the storm around them. Another crash of thunder sent the younger snuggling deeper into the warmth of her sister's arms.

"It's alright." The elder replied softly, pulling the younger closer. "It won't hurt us."

The 5 year old sniffled, murmuring into her sister's shirt, "I'm sorry...for not stopping you, onee-chan." She reached a hand over and placed it on the left shoulder that had no arm.

Brown eyes widened suddenly but softens seconds later, a small smile shaping the older girls lips. The right hand of the eldest girl grapes the others hand gently, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Allie. It was my stupid idea to go with it in the first place."

"But-" Allie's words were cut off with a finger pressed against her lips, silencing her. Letting out a sigh, Allie snuggled closer to the elder girl and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

All the dark clouds were gone and was now replaced with the bright, yellow sun high in the clear blue sky. Allie and her sister were still curled together in the alley way, umbrella now laid forgotten beside them. A beam of the suns rays shined through the alley and covered them in it's warmth. Allie's eyes squinted at the sun's bright light, rubbing at them with the back of her fists before they finally adjusted to the light.

"Good morning, onee-chan." Allie said softly at the slightly stirring next to her. She looked over to see open her matching brown eyes and let out a loud yawn, stretching out her limbs the best she could.

"Morin'. Sleep well?" came the elder's sleepy reply.

Allie shrugged lightly. "The ground wasn't the comfiest place but-" She smiled, "I'm glad I was with you."

The older girl blushed at the comment before letting out a cough, "Well, uh, that's good." There was silence between the two until the sound of a stomach growling cut through the silence, causing the younger to let out a laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Allie teased lightly and stood up from the ground. "I'll go buy you some breakfast."

"But what about you? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll be fine, Hailey. Your the one I'm worried about right now." Allie reassured before heading out to one of the grocery stores.

After breakfast was done, Allie decided to go find an auto-mail mechanic so her sister didn't just have a stump of an arm to look at and to have an arm while they search for a way to get her arm back. Hailey protested for a little bit on the idea but soon gave up when the younger didn't change her mind. They asked people around Resembool where a good auto-mail mechanic was and they all said the Rockbell's. So after getting directions the two headed off to the Rockbell home.

"ED YOU IDIOT!"

Allie and Hailey both jumped at the sudden yell coming from the Rockbell residence as they got closer. It was a two story house, painted yellow except for the roof, had a brown deck in the front, and words that read 'Pinako's Auto-Mail Shop' painted on the wooden sign.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Hailey wondered aloud, following her younger sister up the steps. Once closer to the door they heard a little argument behind the door.

"Geeze, woman! What was that for!"

"How can you damage your leg so easily by doing chorus!"

"Well your so called chorus are alot dangerous then you think!"

"Oh really!"

"Should I interrupt?" Allie asked nervously as she turned around to look at her sister.

Hailey shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

Nodding, Allie reached forward and knocked onto the wooden door which quieted the quarrel the people inside were having. Foot steps got closer to the door until it stopped, Allie taking a quick step back as the door suddenly opened and a person peaked out. The person was a young adult woman with long blond hair tied in a pony tail, two pieces of bangs hanging down to her shoulders. She wore a yellow tank top and white cargo pants, a wrench in one hand that wasn't touching the door. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, twinkling with curiosity.

"Hello?" The young woman asked as she looked around until her eyes landed on the two children and she smiled. "Hi! Did you need something?"

"Well y-yes...uhm, you see my sister needs some automail for her arm." Allie explained before stepping sideways so her sister came into view. Hailey looked anywhere but the girl as she slid the jacket Allie gave her to show the stub of her arm, trying to ignore the gasp that came next.

"Oh my- Come in, come in!" The young woman replied, quickly ushering them inside before shutting the door.

It was small inside but very cozy with a small living filled with a some furniture, a fire place and was attached to dining room which was just a few cabinets filled with food and a wooden table fit with four chairs. Allie looked over to see three people staring at them, one being a old women who was probably Ms. Pinako, and two young men. One of the men had hand long golden blond hair tied in a pony tail and wore a navy blue t-shirt and black pants. The other male sitting on the couch had the same color hair except it was shorter and wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans; they both had gold eyes.

"Who do we have here?" Pinako Rockbell asked looking directly at the two new guests.

Allie jumped slightly before bowing slightly, "M-my name is Allie Elric and this is my older sister Hailey."

"Elric?" The braided male asked with slight suspicion. "Our name is Elric as well."

"You sound like we stole your last name." Hailey retorted, glancing at them from the side.

"Onee-chan!"

Pinako chuckled. "Seems like we have another Ed now." Before anyone could reply she looked up at Hailey, "So did you come here for an automail arm?"

Hailey nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Pinako gently smiled between the pipe in her mouth, "Alright then. We'll start tomorrow but it'll cost you for the over night stay and surgery."

"That's alright, we have plenty of money."


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, onee-chan?" Allie asked nervously. Both the girls were now in the guest bedroom all clean, feed and dressed for bed. They were both dressed in a no sleeved night gown, Allie's was white while Hailey's is turquoise. "Because if your not...I won't push you!"

Hailey chuckled. "I'm sure. It might not be my real arm but it's better then nothing!"

Allie said nothing but looked down at her hands, gripping at the bed covers tightly. She hated herself for what happened, for what she could of done. What she didn't do. If she only helped Hailey out then maybe...'Maybe I'd be the one suffering, not you.'

"Al?" Allie's head shot up to see Hailey looking back at her, eyes with concern. Allie just smiled softly and shook her head to tell her nothing wrong and not to worry. That just made Hailey worry more but tried putting it to the side.

"So what do you think of Edward and Alphonse?" Hailey asked out of the blue, leaning back against the back board of the bed.

Allie raised an eyebrow, "They seem pretty nice. Why?"

"Well they seem...familiar." Allie looked confused.

"Huh? You don't think they're the Ed and Al from the stories we heard, do you?" Allie asked in curiosity. Although she was starting to think the same thing. Their mother used to tell them about Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist and his younger brother Al, who went on adventures to try to get their original body backs after doing alchemy greatest taboos to bring their dead mother back to life. Their mother made it seem like a wasn't real, but something about it made it more real. That and newspapers about them all over Resembool, though Allie still can't read too well so her big sister had to read it instead.

Hailey nodded. "I think they are because they did say the Elric brothers got their bodies back except Ed still has his auto-mail leg." she explained matter-o-factly, "and I saw this Ed have a metal leg too; on the left side as the Ed in the story!"

"And this Al is human just like we heard." Allie replied, tapping her chin with a finger.

"So it must be them!" Hailey exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Must be who?"

Surprised at the new voice, Hailey and Allie let out a yell of surprise before there was a loud 'THUMP' and Hailey was flat on her back to the floor.

"Onee-chan!" Allie cried out as she slid out of bed and ran over to the fallen sibling. The source of the voice was Edward, who was now leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Hailey asked with a scowl as she was helped up by her younger sister.

Edward chuckled slightly, "I have but I felt like doing something different."

Hailey just grumbled as she crawled back onto her bed before falling onto the mattress on her stomach. Allie sighed at how weird her big sister could be but she noticed Ed staring at her from the corner of her. Turning half way to meet his gaze, Edward motioned for her to follow him. Confused, Allie followed the golden blond down the hall into the kitchen where he took a seat next to his brother before gesturing a seat in front of them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Allie asked nervously, looking between the two older boys.

Al laughed, "No. We just wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind." He asked with a soft smile.

Allie blushed slightly. "Oh..alright, sure."

"So why does your sister have no left arm?"

Allie's breathe caught in her throat at the sudden question, time felt like it stopped. She never liked to talk about it, especially since it happened not too many days ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind; her sister lying on the ground gripping her left shoulder, blood splattered on the ground...and that thing across the room. Her hands, laid flat on her legs, gripped at the night gown as tears started to burn in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey you ok?" Edward asked with a frown, worried he said something wrong to the five year old.

"My sister..." Allie managed to say with a slight waver in her voice, "she tried...humantranmutation to try and bring our mom back to life..."

Edward and Alphonse froze at that familiar word, eyes wide and mouth agape. How did a little girl learn to do that without a teacher in alchemy? Tears were now trailing down the young girls face and falling into small puddles on her hands and night gown.

"H-how-"

"She found out all the ingredients to make a human." Allie explained with a small voice. "Then she read more about alchemy circles, mostly ones for humantranmutation. Onee-chan tried to get me too help but I knew it was wrong and stood out of the way." She let out a wet laugh, eyes filled with guilt. "I let her almost get herself killed. Some little sister I am..."

Alphonse looked sadly at the younger girl, understanding how she felt. He too felt it was his fault for Ed losing his limbs and risking his life just to get his original body back. Al would of stayed in the armor if it meant his brother would be safe. He would never tell his brother that or Ed might think he's not grateful for all that he did, but Al couldn't begin to explain how grateful he is.

Allie sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with the backs of her fists. "Your friend Winry, she'll make a good auto-mail for my sister right?"

"Of course she will!" Edward said with a grin, "not a great as mine but- Ow!"

Al glared at his brother. "Be nice, brother." He scolded the elder before turning back to Allie, "Don't worry about your sister. Winry will give her an awesome automail arm."

"That's good." Allie said with a small smile of her own, "Onee-chan deserves to have a somewhat normal life and I'm gonna help the best as I can for her; That's a promise."


	3. Chapter 2

The next day started out horrible for Allie, worst them the day of the humantransmutation. She sat outside the surgery room, flinches at the sound of her big sister's cries and small crashes from the surgery table. Allie wanted to be there for her sister, to make sure she was ok but Winry wouldn't let her. Not being able to bear it Allie took off outside to get some fresh air with Den, Winry's dog, close behind. She didn't go far though, following the dirt path that led to a small rive bank Allie saw on her way to the house. Allie took a seat on the sandy part of the river bank, drawing her legs against her chest and rested her chin on both knees. Den let out a yawn and laid down by Allie's feet. Laying a finger tip on the sand, she drew squiggles in the sand as her eyes were set on the river in front of her.

"It's a great place to relax huh?" Al's voice came out of no where making Allie nearly jump out her skin before she turned her head to see the young male walking towards her. The five year old said nothing as he sat down next to her.

"Winry said the surgery is done but Hailey's asleep." Alphonse replied softly, looking over at the girl who just nodded, eyes downcast, "You can still go see her though."

"I know. Thanks." Allie said softly, hands gripping at her pants tightly. Tears wanted to escape her eyes and sobs wanted to break but she just bit her lip, eyes closing tightly.

Al reached out a hand towards, "Allie..." recoiling a hand when she suddenly stood up, her bangs covering her eyes and any facial expressions.

"I'm getting her arm back." Allie replied as her voice wavered slightly, "not matter what it takes."

The bedroom door creaked open quietly, the hallway light sneaking into the once dark filled room. Allie closed the door and walked over to the bed that occupied Hailey's sleeping form. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Allie carefully reached down and took her big sister's right hand in hers.

"You were brave, onee-chan." Allie whispered softly so she didn't wake the elder girl, "I would of been so scared and wet my pants." A small laugh. "You always try to be tough around me, protecting me...now it's my turn."

Allie gently squeezed Hailey's hand before reluctantly letting it go and walked over to her own bed. She new that sleep wasn't gonna come easy, it hasn't for some nights but she was gonna try.

The sun was back it the great blue sky, spreading light and warmth all through it's path. Allie was already up and making breakfast in the kitchen when the others woke up, catching them by surprise as they entered the kitchen.

"Aren't you a little too young to be cooking?" Edward asked as the young girl looked up from the food.

"I'm just putting peanut butter on a bagel." Allie said, gesturing towards said food, "I've done this for onee-chan before."

"And she let you do it?" Al asked as he took a seat near the dinning table.

Allie nodded, "She did after I wouldn't give in." Placing a bagel and some orange juice on a tray, Allie walked out of the room to the guest room.

Hailey woke up to the sound of the door creaking open and the smell of breakfast. Sitting up with a yawn, she stretched her right arm out before her eyes snapped opened again to the weight on something on her legs.

"Wow...Allie, did you make this?" Hailey asked the younger as she eyed the food quite hungrily.

"Yea." Allie replied with a small smile, "I would of made it better but I can't use a stove yet."

Hailey shook her head. "No, no I like what you make me! My appetite isn't really good yet so small meals like this is good." she reassured with a smile of her own before taking a bite of the bagel.

"Alright." Allie said softly before heading over to the clothes drawer they shared to fetch some clothes for the both of them.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" Hailey asked after swallowing the bite of bagel.

"No."

Hailey growled, "That's the 4th time you haven't eaten!" she said with an angry tone Allie never liked, "are you trying to starve yourself?"

"No, I'm just not hungry!" Allie shot back before letting out a sigh, "I got you something to wear. Do you want me too help you change?"

Hailey shook her head. "No, I can do that myself."

"Alright, if your sure." Grabbing her pair of clothes, Allie headed out towards the bathroom but shit the guest room's door as she left. As she got closer to the bathroom her stomach painfully growled but Allie ignored it, her sister's needs came before her's.


	4. Chapter 3

The door to a store swung open and people poured out, Allie coming out last struggling to keep a good grip on the paper bag full of food. Allie wanted to help out in any way she could around the Rockbell's house, also trying not to get in the way of Hailey's recovery and auto-mail fitting which was today. Winry gave Allie a list of grocery that was needed in the house, food and metal parts but tried not to go hard on the five year old. Finding a metal shop wasn't that hard with Resembool being a small little town and all, but reading the list was a difficult task especially with the big names for different metals. After thanking the metal keeper for his time, Allie left the store with her arms pull of heavy metals and foods of different kinds. _'How can she handle carrying this? My arms feel like their _gonna_ fall off!'_

Allie started to head off in the direction of the Rockbell's when a military car passed by in the same direction, her eyes catching a glimpse of the two people inside. The one in the front seat was maybe in his late 20's or in his early 30's with short black hair and wore a blue military uniform, the one next to his was a blond haired women with his hair in a bun and wore a military uniform as well. _"What does the military want with the Rockbell's?" _ Allie wondered before she felt her body stiffen, _"What if their after Onee-chan?" _Tightening her grip on the bags, Allie hurried after the car hoping that nothing bad was gonna happen. As Allie and the car got closer and closer to the house, she saw everyone come outside from the house even Hailey. Hailey was leaning against one of the porches railings, her new auto-mail arm replacing the stub of her real arm. The military stopped by where the fence ended and the engines were shut off. Allie finally reached the fence when the two figures stepped out of the vehicle, standing tall and strong in their military uniforms.

"Hello Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye!" Alphonse greeted with a wide smile on his face as they approached.

"Hello Alphonse, Edward." Roy Mustang replied with a small smile of his own, "But now it's Fuhrer Mustang."

"What! So you became Fuhrer after all?" Ed asked with a shocked and confused tone. "But I thought you didn't want to be Fuhrer anymore!"

Roy smirked. "Why I never remembered saying that but it's true. Right Riza?"

Riza Hawkeye nodded with a smile, "Yes sir." Then she looked up to Winry. "How have you been, Winry? These boys give you any trouble?"

"No, they've been actually pretty good." Winry said with a laugh before pointing towards Hailey, "They've been helping me with a new patient."

Roy and Riza both directed their attention on Hailey who blushed slightly at the attention on her, and decided to look down at her feet. Edward explained about what happened, from what he was told, so they wouldn't jump to conclusions. Allie tried to listen in on the conversation without being caught but the car easily gave away her position, thanks to Al's good hearing.

"You can come out, Allie." Alphonse said from his spot on the porch, "They won't bite."

Allie hesitantly creeped out from behind the military vehicle, bags pressed to her chest so they wouldn't slip out of her grip. The attention sent her face in flames, trying not to show her embarrassment by keeping her face on the ground as she walked.

"Now who might you be?" Riza asked with a soft smile on her face, bending over slightly so they could make eye contact.

"A-Allie Elric." She said timidly, "I'm Hailey's younger sister."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, young lady." Roy said with a small smile, "seems like you haven't been harmed by your sister's actions."

Allie's eyes shot up towards him. "What?"

"Well from we've been told you didn't do the humantranmutation, you choose your gut feeling and didn't help."

Allie's body stiffened at Ro's words, all the memories flooding back inside her head and sending an aching pain attack her once again. All the grief and guilt overflowed her till she couldn't take it anymore, dropping the bags to the ground causing everyone's attention on her.

"Allie…" Hailey said out loud laced with concern, watching as tears fell down her baby sister's face.

"You have no idea what she went through…" Allie said in a low voice, head down casted, "All that she went through, all the pain and suffering was because of me…because I didn't stop her she almost lost her life!" Before anyone could blink Allie turned and ran in the other direction of the dirt road, towards the grassy fields, ignoring the other's calling her name. Hailey tried to go after her little sister but Ed's hand flew out in front of her, successfully stopping the elder girl from taking off.

"Don't worry, Al will go find her." Edward said reassuringly as Alphonse nodded before taking off where Allie had ran.

The river bank was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the river flowing and birds chirping over head. Allie was sitting on the sandy part of the bank with her knee's close to her chest and arms wrapped around them, chin resting between both knee's. The area around her eyes was alittle red from Allie roughly trying to wipe the tears away, but stopped when the tears wouldn't stop. Guilt bit at her like a swarm of termites attacking a fallen tree, a dark cloud raining over her once again.

"I thought you might of come here again." Alphonse said as he approached the young child, taking a seat beside her, "You're not one to run to far off like your sister or Ed would do."

"I can't leave one-chan alone again." Allie replied softly, eyes focused on the river. "I promised her I wouldn't…"

Al let out a sigh before reaching over and placing a hand on her head, ruffling Allie's downy hairy affectionately, "It's not your fault…you couldn't of known it what was going to happen. Brother and I didn't."

"I know but I should have been there to stop her!" Allie cried out, shaking underneath Al's hand, "I just stood aside and did nothing! It's all my fault!"

Allie was suddenly pulled against Al's chest, arms wrapped around her small body, and her chin resting on his shoulder as he felt herself being hugged. She missed the feeling of being held, like their mother used to do and what Hailey did for her a couple nights before they met the elders, it made her feel safe and secure. Alphonse smelt like food, almost a sweet scent to him. He also smelled like cats but that didn't bother her.

"No one is blaming you for what happened." Alphonse said as one of his hands unconsciously pet her head, "You did though save her from dying and I bet your sister is thankful for having you there to always save her."

Allie sniffled and buried her face into Al's shirt, small hands clutched at the fabric as she tried to stop from crying again. Alphonse didn't mind sitting there till she calmed down, stroking a hand down her back and letting her know that everything will be fine. Once all the tears were gone and she was quietly sniffling, Alphonse shifted her position so she was on piggy back.

"Hey Al?" Allie softly asked, chin still resting on Alphonse's shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

Alphonse kept his gaze on the road ahead but heard the five year old, "Hmm?"

"Thank you." Before Al could answer he felt a small, wet kiss plant on one of his cheeks. He felt a smile tug on his lips and he patted the inside of her right thigh lightly.

"You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 4

Roy and Riza stayed for dinner that night, the grownups talking while the two kids ate silently but tried to listen to the conversations. Part of the conversation was about when they used to work together and kind of laughed at random memories. By the end of dinner the conversation got serious where Edward asked Winry to take Hailey and Allie away so they could talk. Allie got worried that maybe they were talking about Hailey and the failed transmutation; she wouldn't let them take her big sister away that easily for something she didn't mean to do. Well Hailey did want their mother back but not to lose her arm. Winry gave them a bath as the other grownups talked, put their pajama's on and put them to bed.

"Winry?" Allie called out from her cocoon blankets as Winry was about to turn off the lights.

"Yes?" Winry replied, hand laid flat on the wall by the lights switch.

"Will Mr. Mustang take Hailey from me?" Winry was surprised by the question and noticed the worry in the five year olds voice. She smiled at the younger girl in reassurance.

"No they won't take your sister." Winry said softly before clicking the lights switch off, "Good night."

"Good night." Allie murmured back before drifting off into slumber.

The next morning Edward was forced to do some errands, orders by Winry, Alphonse was busy helping Winry with Hailey's rehabilitation so Allie decided to go with him. Allie wanted to get to know more about Ed, maybe become closer to him and get a friend since she doesn't have lots of friends. The errands were awkwardly quiet half way through, but Allie decided to step up and try to strike a conversation at lunch time.

"Uhm….Are you and Miss. Winry married?" Allie asked curiously as Edward to a sip of water but was soon spit out at the question.

"Wh-what?" Edward sputtered out, a blush spreading across his cheeks, "When did this come up?"

Allie shrugged with a small smile, "Well I've seen you guys get kinda close and I know you're not related…"

"W-we're dating." Ed replied quickly as his the blush spread, taking another sip of water.

"Is Alphonse dating anyone?"

Edward let out a laugh, "That's a question for Al to answer." He said with a smirk in his voice, "but she's from the country Xing."

"Xing?" Allie blinked, trying to register the country's name. "So they have a long distance relationship?"

A hand descended upon her downy hair, ruffling it. "You could say that. C'mon, your sister must be wondering where you are."

Allie nodded before getting up from her seat, helping Ed with the groceries bags, and heading back to the house.

"So how are you feeling, Onee-chan?" Hailey looked up from her book in surprise, brown eyes soon softening at the sight of her little sister in the door way.

"I could be better." Hailey replied, rubbing at her auto-mail arm absently, "Arm's still sore but I'll be ok."

Allie walked over to the bed the elder girl lay in, taking a seat next to her careful not to bump into the cold metal. She noticed the title on the book Hailey held, 'Family Relations' was the title. Allie was confused at why her sister would read something like this instead of the fantasy or alchemy book she'd usually read.

"Why are reading this?" Allie asked curiously, catching the elder's gaze again.

Hailey smiled, "I think I know why our last name is the same as Ed and Al's." she said closing the book and placing it on the other side of her. "It's not every day you meet somebody with the same last name and history."

"You asked about their families history?" Allie said, sitting up straighter, "And it connects to ours?"

"From what we've known so far it matches." Hailey answered with a shrug.

"So what does that make us?" Hailey pondered this for a moment, using the knowledge of what she learned and read today.

"You're Al and my great cousins." Edward replied from the doorway, surprising the children slightly. "I got more information from the doctor and it seems you are in fact our great cousins."

Hailey grinned excitedly. "Awesome! We're related to the Fullmetal alchemist!"

"I'm not an alchemist anymore." Ed said with a small chuckle, "I gave up my alchemy to get Al back because he's more important."

"I'd do the same." Hailey said softly, reaching down with her left hand and taking Allie's hand in her's. Allie ignored the feeling of cold metal against her palm and relished in what the gesture held past the auto-mail.

Around the afternoon the sky started to get dark, grey clouds clustering together and blocking the sun. Soon rain started pour down and before long the rain was falling down too fast for anyone to be outside, wind howling through the air. Winry and Edward were in the kitchen getting dinner started while Al was reading in the living room, Hailey and Allie playing quietly on the floor. The sudden sound of knocking on the door caught Allie's attention past the sound of the storm. Pushing herself off the ground, Allie walked over to the door and reached up to grab it when another bigger hand went to stop her. Allie looked up to see Edward staring down at her, giving her the 'you-know-better' look. Grinning sheepishly she stepped out of the way, letting Ed get the door.

"Roy?" Edward said in surprised, stepping aside to let his old superior in, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about something concerning Allie." Roy replied in a solemn tone, "Is that alright with you?"

Edward frowned. "I guess so but is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you in the kitchen." Roy said before looking down at the younger girl and nodded in regard.

Allie watched Ed and Al walk into the kitchen before walking back over to her big sister, sitting back down beside her. Hailey looked up from the book she was ready, "What's that Mustang guy doing back here?"

"He wants to talk about me." Allie said, fidgeting with her hands, "I don't think I did anything wrong…"

Hailey frowned, "Their talking about you huh?" Standing up from her position on the floor, Hailey helped Allie up before the sneaked over to the door way of the kitchen and listened closely to the conversation.

"Has anything strange happened like a tattoo on her body somewhere?" Roy asked either Edward or Alphonse, Winry standing silently beside Ed.

Edward shook his head. "No, sir." He replied calmly, "But I can assure you she's not a homunculus."

Roy shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?" Alphonse asked, getting alittle worried himself.

Roy's voice turns from solemn to serious when he answers, keeps his voice almost to a whisper but was still able to be heard.

"Homunculus are after the eclipse alchemist, and from what I heard it connects to Allie. We think Allie might be who they're after."


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you mean their after Allie?" Edward asked in a low tone, eyes wide from shock. "She didn't do anything to them!"

"I'm aware of that, Fullmetal." Fuehrer Mustang replied calmly with his hands clasped together on the table, "But if she is the Eclipse Alchemist they won't stop until they have her."

Allie sat behind the kitchen wall as she tried to understand what she just heard. What are homunculi and why are they after her? The younger girl turned her heard where Hailey sat; she noticed her sister was somewhat tense as she balled up her fists at her sides and her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Onii-chan…?" Allie said softly, getting onto her knee's and started to crawl over to the other when she saw a pair of familiar legs. Allie looked up to see Ed staring down at her when his hands on his hips.

"How much did you hear?" Edward asked in a soft but firm tone.

Allie looked down at her hands, "All of it…"

Edward sighed as he bent down and picked Allie up from underneath the arms, carrying her into the kitchen and setting her on the table in front of Roy.

"Show the Fuehrer your hands, Allie." Alphonse asked in a gentle voice so not to scare the child any further. The news probably already spooked her enough as much as it scared him as well.

Hesitantly Allie held out both hands and kept them still as Roy looked them over, his eyes soon widening at her right hand. Right by the thumb was a design on the sun and the moon half way in front of the sun; like an eclipse. Alphonse, Edward, Winry and Riza huddled around Roy to see what got him so shocked and the room suddenly lapsed into silence. Allie fidgeted from where she sat, not liking the silence and everyone staring at her.

"..Is everything alright?" Allie asked quietly which caught everybody's attention.

Mustang sat back in his seat with a sigh, "I know you probably don't want us to take her away to central-"

"You got that right." Ed retorted with a frown, "She's our responsibility and if we can't go with her then she stays."

"Thought so," Roy replied with a smirk and crossed his arms against his chest, "So that's why I invite you guys to come with us to Central."

"But Winry's expecting to have a baby soon!"

"There's a hospital in central, Ed." Roy explained calmly, "But the homunculus will be coming here first for _your_ cousin."

Allie didn't listen to her eldest cousin and his superior argue as she looked over into the living room to see Hailey peeking from behind the wall. Hailey gave her little sister a small smile and Allie returned it in seconds. She suddenly felt two hands slip under her arms and lift her off the table and held out to the Elric brothers.

"If you decide to come to central tonight then you're free to meet us back at Head Quarters," Roy said as Alphonse took Allie from the elder man and held her close. "Just don't come too late."

Edward gave a slight smile, "Thanks for your offer Roy, Riza." Alphonse sat down on the couch with Allie as Edward escorted them to their car before come back in, shutting the door with sigh.

"So are you guys going to go to Central?" Winry asked as she leaned asked the doorway, arms loosely crossed.

"And let the Homunculus attack everyone? Fat chance." Edward replied with a snort and sat down beside Alphonse. Allie was leaning against her cousin's chest, eyes roaming around the room as she breathed slow, easy breathes. She jumped slightly as she felt a warm hand land on top of her's, gold meeting gold as the two sister's stare at each other. They don't have to say any words because they both understand.

Allie and Hailey were put into their separate beds around 8:30 pm, both tired from today's' occurrence. But even if she was tired she still couldn't sleep, tossing and turning around in her bed didn't help either. Allie turned onto her side and stared over at the sleeping form of her big sister. '_Well at least one of us can sleep tonight…'_

Hailey's form suddenly stirred and turned over so the two both faced each other. Golden opens slowly open as they fall open her little sister who was staring right back.

"What're you doing still up?" Hailey asked tiredly but Allie didn't answer so she asked, "Can't sleep?"

Allie hesitated to answer but soon nodded, burring her head into the covers. A smile tugged at Hailey's lips before she quietly slipped out of her bed and made her way over to her sister's bed. The younger girl lifted her head when she heard the rustling of sheets and looked up to Hailey with a questioning stare. Hailey lifted her chin slightly to tell her 'scoot over' and when the younger complied, she slipped under the covers of the other's bed.

"Are you ok with this?" Allie asked quietly which in turn she earned a chuckle from the older girl, who reached over and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I'm always ok with helping chase the monster's away." Hailey replied softly and pulled her baby sister close, intertwining their legs together, "I won't let them anybody take you..I promise."

Allie smiled up at her big sister before nuzzling her head under her chin and soon fell into dreamland along side Hailey.


End file.
